Challenge System/Challenges
Combat Challenges Players could be assigned challenges below their combat level. Look for more appropriate monsters from Bestiary. Dungeoneering can also be used for rampage challenges. *Note: Minigames and most bosses do NOT count towards Rampage challenges. The Corporeal Beast, Dominion Tower bosses, and Dungeoneering monsters DO count. *Note: For Like a Boss it's sufficient to contribute to killing the boss while part of a group. *Note: Each Glacor counts as 4 kills, since the minions count as well. *Note: You must kill ALL the Barrows Brothers' above ground crypts for the Challenge to count Skill Challenges Agility Challenges Construction Challenges *Note: The player receives a reimbursement of items equivalent to the value of the materials used, not the value of the finished items. Cooking Challenges *Note: Baron sharks do not count toward completion of the shark task. * Note: For the Summer Pie challenge, the value of the challenge mystery bag is equal to the value of the pie shells, strawberries, watermelons, and cooking apples needed for 331 pies. Crafting Challenges *Note: Players handing in leather-crafting challenges will be reimbursed with items of equivalent value to the untanned hides used. *Note: All urns only need to be activated in order for them to count, you don't have to make the unfinished urn. Urns are reimbursed with items valued equal to 2x soft clay and 1x elemental rune per urn made, regardless of whether you made them from scratch or just added runes to pre-made urns. Divination Challenges *Note: Gathering Enriched memories count towards the task as well. Dungeoneering Challenges *Note: this means 1 floor at complexity 6, not a floor at complexity 1. Farming Challenges Firemaking Challenges *Note: no reimbursement for burned logs. Fishing Challenges * Note: sharks rewarded through the fishing trawler minigame do not count toward completion of the shark task. Fletching Challenges *Note: Completion of a bow-fletching challenge will reward the player with items of equivalent value to the unstrung bows and the bowstrings used. Those who buy logs and fletch from scratch will not be compensated for the difference in price between the logs and the unstrung bows. Herblore Challenges *Note: Herblore Habitat herb cleaning tasks look at the Herblore skill along with all the others required to actually obtain the herbs. *Note: The "Super prayer restore potions" tasks will only reward you the cost of the Prayer potions (3) used, not the Wyvern bones. Hunter Challenges *1 : Does not actually work with magpie implings. Mining Challenges *Note: Additional ores gained from the Varrock armour's effect does not count towards the total, however when mining two ores at once from the deposit it does count. *Note (1): Only opals, jades and red topaz can be handed in. All gems mined count towards the task, but you have to have the specified number of these lower gems to hand in. Otherwise, the Challenge Mistress will state that you have missing items, and will not allow you to turn in the challenge until you obtain the missing gems. *Note (2): When you turn in the gems, they have to be UNCUT or else the Challenge Mistress will believe you have lost them. She will accept them noted. Prayer Challenges *Note: For ourg bones, both kinds of ourg bones work. *Note: Frost dragon bones buried in Daemonheim also count toward challenge completion. *Note: The Ectofuntus can be used to complete any of these challenges. Runecrafting Challenges *Note: Runes crafted at the Ourania altar, Runespan or while Dungeoneering will not count towards this challenge. RuneSpan The Great Orb Project Slayer Challenges *Note: Soul Reaper tasks don't count. Smithing Challenges *Note: Ceremonial sword tasks and burial armour tasks will be reimbursed on completion with items equivalent to the cost of the ores and coal used. **'Reinbursement for burial armour challenges is based on raw materials for grade 1 ingots only.' *Note: Offhand variants of daggers do not count towards the challenge. *Note: Burial armour does not need to be handed in. It is therefore faster to deposit the created armour in the nearby chute. Summoning Challenges Thieving Challenges *This challenge can be given at Thieving level 36, although you need level 38 to pickpocket a Master Farmer. Woodcutting Challenges *Note: If using the inferno adze, any incinerated logs will NOT count towards the challenge. Lucky Challenges * Exiled Kalphites do not count towards this challenge. Category:Mechanics